


What The Fuck Lance

by insert_dumbass_name_here



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But what is it, I was probably high while writing this, IT'S SO FLUFFY, Its probably a lot more stupid than I thought it was going to be, Keith and Lance are fiances, Keith is a writer, Keith sounds like a housewife, Klance is really cute, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance has a job, M/M, Nobody knows, So am I tbh, keith is confused, klance fluff, oh well, this just popped into my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insert_dumbass_name_here/pseuds/insert_dumbass_name_here
Summary: Lance has a day that could be straight from supernatural. Keith is trying.





	What The Fuck Lance

Keith’d been waiting for Lance to get home from work for over an hour now. He’d called 43 times and texted 314 times. He decided once it’s been over an hour, he would call the police, but hasn’t, hoping Lance will show up. He was pacing in front of the front door, waiting for the sound of a car to pull up. He checked the clock and noted it had been an hour and 15 minutes.  
Fuck this he decided as he opened up his phone and dialed 911.  
As he was typing a car pulled up into the front yard. His head snapped up and he ran to the window. It was Lance’s car pulling up. He threw open the door, phone be damned, and ran to Lance’s door where he was getting out of the car. Keith threw his arms around Lance’s neck. “God I was so worried!” Upon impact, Lance grunted in pain but hugged Keith back.  
“Well, I’m here now.” Hearing the grunt of pain Keith pulled away to an arms length to examine his fiance. He had a black eye, a few cuts on his face but nothing too deep. It looked like he had some blood in his mouth but it had dried up. His shirt and pants were tattered, wet, and dirtied. The rest was under his clothes so Keith couldn’t see it until they got inside.  
“What happened? Who did this to you?”  
Lance groaned. “You wouldn’t believe the day I had.”  
“Probably not.” Keith agreed. “What happened?” He repeated.  
“I swear, today was some supernatural episode or something.” Keiths eyebrows shot up.  
“Let’s go inside and patch you up.”  
Keith supported Lance on the way inside, no matter how many times he insisted he didn’t need it. Once Lance was sitting on their bed Keith went to go get the first aid kit he kept in their bathroom. When he got back, Lance was shifting on the bed, trying to get comfortable with his injuries.  
“Shirt off. Now.” Keith commanded.  
“Usually when you say that we’re in a little bit of a different situation.” Lance joked while doing what Keith said. Keith just rolled his eyes at his fiance, getting the stuff he would need to patch Lance up. After Lance had finally gotten his shirt all the way off, Keith finally got a good look at his chest and his breath caught in his throat. His toned chest was scattered with cuts and multiple bruises. Most of the cuts were shallow enough to have already stopped bleeding, but one or two were still going. He wasn’t sure he even wanted to see Lance’s back.  
“Oh my god.” Keith breathed out. He made his way onto the bed and reached out to touch the cuts. “What happened to you?” He asked softly, eyes never leaving the cuts.  
Lance sighed. “Okay so first off I get to work and everyone is weirdly quiet. Like I know people don’t usually talk all too much but it was so quiet.” Keith got to work cleaning the cuts on his face then moving down to his chest. “So I finally get off work and I was so ready to get home and just cuddle you for the rest of the evening.” Keith hummed. "So I was in the sketchy part of town right? The place I go through for my shortcut?"  
Keith momentarily paused cleaning a cut to look Lance in his face, one eyebrow raised. "I always tell you not to go through there." He says, matter-of-factly.  
"Shush, shush I'm telling my story." Lance says, waving his hand.  
"Oh, okay sorry my bad." He said sarcastically. He started putting bandages on the bad cuts. “Then my car breaks down.”  
Keith looks up at his fiance's face. “But-”  
“I know!” Lance cuts him off, throwing his hands up in the air. “We’ve never had any trouble with this car before, it’s fairly new, I had ¾ a tank of gas, and I checked. Nothing was overheated, everything was there.”  
“I’ll check it out when we’re done.”  
“Don’t believe me?” Lance said, faking being offended.  
“No, just curious.” Keith answered truthfully. Lance hummed and Keith started putting an ointment on Lance’s bruises.  
“Anyways, I was outside my car checking the engine and everything’s there when these three guys, in clown costumes nonetheless, grab me and start beating me up. Nobody seemed to be home anywhere near me and these guys didn’t say anything. At all. I was honestly more creeped out than scared.”  
“Wait, so they just silently grabbed you,”  
“Threw me to the ground.” Lance added in.  
“...Threw you to the ground, beat you up, but not your car may I add, then left?”  
Lance tapped his chin, as if trying to remember something. “Yup. Sounds about right.”  
Keith looked lance in his eyes and said with meaning, “What. The. Legitimate. Fuck.”  
“My fiance the english major and writer everybody.” Lance snickered.  
“Shut up.” Keith said as he shoved Lance’s shoulder. Not long after Keith was pinned under Lance, while the taller man straddled him. “You’ve got me.” Keith said, surrendering. “What are you going to do to me.” His eyes flicked to Lance’s lips.  
Lance hummed. “How about,” He said, leaning down so he could feel Keith’s breaths ghosting on his lips. “This.” He brought his hands up and to Keith’s stomach so fast he had no room to react. Suddenly the room was filled with not only Keith’s laughter, but Lance’s too. Keith was begging Lance to stop tickling him, arms and legs flailing in order to somehow help. Lance finally let’s Keith go and rolls over to lay next to him, both of them getting over their laughter. When Keith caught his breath he rolled onto his side, slinging one arm over Lance’s still bare chest and put his head in the crook of his neck.  
“I was worried about you y’know.” Keith stated, slightly mumbled from his position.  
Lance rolled onto his side and put his arm around his fiance’s waist. “I’m sorry to worry you.” He said, kissing Keith’s forehead.  
Keith sat up and pulled the covers over their bodies, then laid back down in the position they previously were. “Let’s get those cuddles in, shall we?” Keith suggested.  
“Brilliant idea babe.” Lance said kissing his fiance one last time before tangling their bodies together and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there was that. Hope you enjoyed my bullshit


End file.
